Just Saying, Jaune Saiyan God damn it Yang!
by megatronus89
Summary: In a distant universe, far beyond the control of the Kais. Was a realm that had no ruler, no God of Destruction, and no Dragon balls. But they did have the Saiyans, the warrior race of alien pirates. But those were days long since past. But Oozaru Prime, the home world was no more, and the Saiyans are now all but extinct. (J-BY, little mix of JW and JCF)
1. Chapter 1

**Name; Jaune Philíp Arc**

 **Age: 17**

 **Race: Saiyan but most believe his is a faunus not an alien, because of the tail.**

 **Looks Normal & S-Saiyan:**

 **hair color: short black hair/ spiked blond hair (Trunks' first SSJ hair)**

 **eye color: ash black/teal green**

 **Outfit.**

 **He wears traditional Saiyan armor (Bardock's armor) over top a tank top, along with baggy jeans and leg and arm warmer.**

 **The armor and warmers will be infused with Gravity Dust.**

 **Armor after infusion will weight 2500 pounds.**

 **Leg & arm warmers after infusion will weight 1500 pounds each.**

 **Romantic pairing is unknown. But might have it as a Threeway love triangle with Eclipse/Black Knight. (JY &JB)**

 **X** _ **-**_ **X**

 **KI ATK: (From lowest to highest)**

 _ **(Rapid fire attacks)**_

 **Full Blast - 500 or 5000**

 **Destructo-Disk 600 or 6000**

 **Meteor Shower 750-7500**

 **(Heavy Fire Atacks)**

 **Special Beam Cannon 900-9000**

 **Kamehameha 1000-10,000**

 **Big Bang Attack 1200-12,000**

 **Gatlick Cannon 1500-15,000**

 **Armageddon Bomb 4000-40,000**

 **(Fighting style; Ultimate tenkaichi styles)**

 **Android 18 - sadistic dance**

 **Goku - Keio-Ken**

 **Piccolo - Akuma-ken**

 **OC:**

 **Sonic Pinball (Rock Lee vs Gaara)**

 **Abyss Impact (DBz: Ultimate Tenkaichi)**

 **Solar Barrage (Piccolo's attack firing multiple kind blast and having them float around his opponent before sending them all colliding into them.)**

 **X-X**

 **Power Level (PL) or Transformed Power Level (TPL)**

 _ **JNPR**_ **:**

 **Jaune: 9000 - 90,000 (Zenaki Effect: add (1/3) of the total PL after a heavy injury or double the PL after near death battle to base form)**

 **Nora: 8000 (+500 per volt)**

 **Pyrrha: 10,000**

 **Ren: 8500**

 _ **RWBY**_ **:**

 **Ruby: 8250-9000**

 **Wiess: 7500-8500**

 **Blake: 8400**

 **Yang: 9000 (+3000/Per-Hit or +9000 Per-Hit if angered, +15,000 if you fuck with her hair.)**

 _ **Grimm**_ **:**

 **Beowulf: 5000**

 **Boartusk: 4500**

 **Ursa: 7000**

 **Creeper: 8500**

 **King Taijitsu: 19,500**

 **Deathstaker: 55,000**

 **Nevermore: 70,000**

 **Dragon: 100,000+ (can become stronger with more grimm around.)**

 **X-X**

 _ **THE SAIYAN ARC**_

 _ **(Puns will apply)**_

 _ **Jaune Arc. To many that knew him he was a kind friend, he never broke his word to any one. Sure he lied to become a Hunter in training. But he did it for the right reasons. he was very unskilled with a weapon. he had no idea what Aura or semblance that huntsmen used even was, or the fact you can use Dust as a medium for various uses.**_

 _ **But what no one knew about this Black haired, Ash black eyed, monkey tailed faunus was... he wasn't even from Remnant to begin with and nor was he even a Faunus. No his story began years ago... on a distant planet.**_

 _ **This planet was known to many in the galaxy as... Oozaru Prime. The secondary home world to a very dangerous race known as Saiyans. This world was the refuge of the saiyan race centuries after the collapse of their former home world Vegeta by the hands of the Hyojin named Frieza, who was later slayen by their new King; Kakarot. Over the thousands of years the royal line became very powerful.**_

 _ **The legend of Super Saiyans had once more became a myth as they Neo-Saiyans as they are technically called had long lost the ability to transform.**_

 _ **Which leads us to a point in time... 17 years before the present moment.**_

 _ **The King and Queen of Oozaru Prime, King Mastardo Arc and Queen Dejona Arc welcoming their youngest child into the world. The loud cries of the new born could be heard.**_

 _ **"Look my love. He has your hair and eyes." The king said looking at his wife, the love in his eyes never seemed to fade. He was a tall muscular man his red hair which looked like a roaring flame that stood on end. His orange eyes softened as he looked at his wife hold his youngest child and only son. While his daughters took on his hair and eyes color, his wife had shoulder length black hair, eyes that were light Black in color.**_

 _ **"But his has your face dear." Said the woman as she cradled the baby to her bosom.**_

 _ **"That he does." The king of Oozaru said as he could not feel any more pride at the scene before him. "What shall we name him?"**_

 _ **"Jaune... after your grandfather. Prince Jaune Philíp Arc of Oozaru." Dejona said as she cooed to her new born.**_

 _ **This peaceful moment between the king and Queen and the youngest heir was one of the many blessings the royal family shared.**_

 _ **With the Prince being announced, whole world cheered in his honor. The praised the saiyan royalty as they where the strongest of their race, and they knew their prince would be stronger than their king as it had been for generations.**_

 _ **But the young lad being the youngest of eight children was difficult, due to his people's longevity the could live well into second century. So his elder sisters where at most five to ten years older than he already is.**_

 _ **While his sisters where over protective of his person, babying him every chance they got. He felt relief when his father offered him the chance to train at the age of four. Much against the protests of his sisters.**_

 _ **At the tender age of four and a half, he had already began his training. Due to his mother and father's riches and resources, the where able to create an AGTR or Artificial Gravitational Training Room.**_

 _ **It amazed everyone in his family that he could withstand 5x normal gravity, and due to the Saiyan genetics this number slowly started to increase.**_

 _ **For years young Jaune trained both his mind and body, while his father was the brute with a kind golden heart like his Ancient Ancestor Kakarot, his mother was brilliant, Cunning and ambitious like his other ancestors that rivaled and befriended Kakarot, Vegeta and Bulma.**_

 _ **While he was not a genius like his mother he understood some of the advance technology she had shown him. They way it worked to how it could be made.**_

 _ **But it was in his 8th year... a year like any other that thing began to change for the lad. In the begining he produced plans for a TSDC or Time & Space Displacement Chamber. Even Dejona was amazed by her son's theory and plans for such a device. **_

_**On paper the TSDC was a device that stood 7x4x4 (7 height, 4 width, 4 depth), but the kicker was it was a pocket dimension inside the locker. Which was much bigger that their own training fields. Which was over a 5 miles cubed. It was perfect for training if your lived in the many great cities of Oozaru Prime. But the best part was that it skewed the time flow. Where a simple hour was equal to 30 hours. In theory a day in the real world was equal to a month inside the TSDC.**_

 _ **Dejona was so happy with his idea that she began to draw blue prints, but she had a genius level idea worthy of her ancestor bulma. She would draw up a new blue print one that combined the AGTR and the TSDC into once magnificent machine. She even changed the flow of time inside this new device to where a day equaled a year.**_

 _ **Even when these great inventions where being created the family lived peacefully.**_

 _ **Until once such day where it all came crashing down.**_

X-x-X

-dream flashback 9 years ago-

 _Prince Jaune and his family where enjoying their time together, nothing seems out of place or out of the ordinary but he had noticed the a change in their planets sun. It was no longer the basking golden it had changed into a anger red. He could see blotches of black dotting the sun._

 _But his family's peace was rudely interrupted when a few of their elite soldiers and scientists barged into the throne room._

 _"My lord I bring dreadful news; Our sun is collapsing, and I fear we do not have much time." Once of their elite Scientists said as he tapped on a notepad which soon displayed a hologram simulation of their sun imploding and followed by a violent explosion._

 _"Tell me. How long do we have." King Mastardo Arc said as he gave a heavy sigh._

 _"Months... weeks... days... or maybe just hours my lord." The man said bowing his head in shame._

 _"I see... how long will it take for us to evacuate the planet? With the ships we have and other necessary items?"_

 _"With personal pods and hyper ships would could have Oozaru left empty in a day my lord." The man said._

 _"That begin now. Have everyone notified. We will find a new planet to live on... if we can."_

 _When the men left Jaune looked to his father with worried eyes. Which was shared by his mother and sisters._

 _"Father should we not leave as well?" Jaune asked his father._

 _"Son... sometimes the king is the last to leave to ensure his people will live." The man said before he looked to his wife and nodded his head towards his son. "Dejona my love. We must get everything ready... I fear like the tales of old with planet Vegeta will once more happen to our people."_

 _Dejona knew what her husband was saying. She looked to her son and knew her people will be stretched far across the galaxy now... and her son will be on his own._

 _"Dear I will prepare the ship." She said as she left while her heart ached she knew her son will spread the seeds of her people once again._

 _-hours later.-_

 _Jaune was struggling against his father's grip yelling in anger at what they were doing._

 _"No! I won't leave you behind!" Jaune yelled furiously as he kicked and screamed, while his father carried him to personal stasis space pod._

 _"Jaune. you must leave Oozaru. I know it hurts but I know we do not have much time you will be sent to a safe world to live until we can regroup." His father said sternly._

 _But he knew he was lying._

 _"You're lying father! Why can't we all leave together!" Jaune yelled from the other side of the glass. As the pod doors shut he watched as his mother, his father, and all seven of his sisters stood there infront him. He felt his home world shake and shuttered as their sun was shifted sending shock waves outward causing Oozaru to become unstable._

 _"We will met again, my darling Prince." His mother's with tears streaming from her ashen eyes. "I left you a gift my child once you land safely on a new world you will become stronger. You truly are my son... you have such a brilliant mind Jaune don't waste it. I made some modifications to your TSDC, it will now have the AGTR integrated into the plans. don't worry we will find you we remember Jaune, an Arc never goes back on their word."_

 _"Mother! Let me out!"_

 _This was not what he wanted, he wanted to stay with his family, not leave them behind._

 _But just before he could protest further his pod was launched into space at incredibly watched his moment and family become nothing more that small spec on the planet before the planet became as the size of a ball. Before he watched his world become nothing but space dust._

 _In his rage and sorrow he was blind to the changes he when through as his black hair flashed yellow and his black eyes became teal_.

 _ **"NOOOOOOO!"**_

X-x-X

-present time, Jaune age 17-

" _Oooooo_!" Jaune yelled out as he awoke form yet another nightmare from his past.

He once again awoken in a cold sweat, just like every other time.

"Jaune are you OK?" Asked his partner and friend, the young red head was his best friend, oh he knew she liked him more than that, but he could return those feelings.

"Y-yeah... it was just a nightmare." He said as he stood up from his bed and went to window, he looked outside and saw the moon was setting and the sun was just coming up. "I am going for a small run. I will meet you guys at breakfast."

Seeing Jaune jumping out of the window, was a norm for team JNPR. When ever he had a nightmare he would go for a "walk" or a "run". But what they didn't know was that he was flying across the world at speed are faster that then the most advanced Altas Fighter Jets could even hope to match.

Once he reached the barren wastelands of Vacuo, Jaune let loose his bottle upped anger.

" _ **RRRRAAAAGH!**_ " His KI aura grew and grew, black eyes became focused out anger and self hatred. "... even after all these years it haunts me."

Jaune didn't like that fact his was trapped on this world, sure he had friends but he no longer had a family. He as far as he even knew was the sole survivor of the Saiyan race.

His musings of despair were cut short when he felt the ground beneath him shift.

Looking behind him he saw one of the native grimm of Vacuous wastelands. The Thresher Maw. A long worm like creature that was just as big as a behemoth, if not bigger.

"Disgusting insect." Was all Jaune said before he glared at the creature and held his hand infront of him. A small blue orb appeared which slowly grew in size.

it was about the size of a basketball before Jaune shot it at the grimm, blowing the creatures head off after yelling. "FULL BLAST!"

Seeing the grimm fade away Jaune shot into the air flying back to the dorms.

-later that day-

Jaune had changed a bit since his trip from Oozaru Prime, he noticed his short chopped hair, he had grown a small bit into a bowl cut, and his combat armor was the simple saiyan armor he had always had. (description at Top) it bore his family's crest the double Cresent moons.

He found this planet's gravity was similar to that of Oozaru's but it didn't stop it's people form becoming amazing fighters. Instead of using their fists and internal ki as a weapon, they used mecha-shifting weapons. That used what he believes to be a solidized form of KI in Crystal form. They had many different properties. Some burned, froze, or shocked. those were some of common types the other kinds were gravity, wind, and earth types. But the one that earned his attention the most was the gravity type. He found that he could infused Gravity Dust into his leg and arm warmers which made them very heavy... like a thousands pounds heavy. He even infused it with his chest plate.

But he was in class waiting his turn to fight in Prof. Good witch's combat class. So far he had always lost when every he fought on their terms it pissed him off. He could blast a grimm to kingdom come with his bare hands but he was terrible with a weapon.

But that would change with what he had planned for today's class.

"Yang Xiao Long vs. Jaune Arc." Glynda called out as many of the students began booing the lone Saiyan as his opponent walked into the ring, as he stood by the railing. "Fighters ready?"

"Come on vomit boy! I just might go easy on you." Yang said slamming her fist together, a smirk permanently place on her face.

"... very well. But you may wish to revise that." Jaune said he left of the railing, everyone came used to seeing Jaune in his armor. "I would not be using my weapon this time."

To everyone's shock Jaune didn't fall like they would expect, but he seemed to float gently down to the ring.

"So my Beautiful comrade, let us join together in a graceful dance." Jaune said with a wink making the blond blush either it was embarrassment or anger Jaune didn't know.

"Smooth talker vomit boy." Yang countered back but her comment lack the standard bite to it with her checks being colored pink.

"Begin!" Glynda called as Yang was the first to rush forward while Jaune stood there unmoving.

Yang unleashed six bone shattering punches, each followed buy a blast from her Ember Celica. But Jaune was unphased by the damaged.

"Are you done?" Jaune asked lazily looking down at Yang you was looking up at him widen eyed.

Taking an unconcensus step back, was all Jaune need to preform his favorite attack. The Abyss Impact. As he gripped Yang by her shoulders and left into the air and spun around and threw her back down to the ground with a violent crash. Landing just beside her Jaune held his hand forward letting an orb of raw KI to form in his hand.

"HAAAAA!" He yelled blasting Yang with a KI blast.

Everyone was shocked at see Jaune as he brutally took down Yang.

Walking back to his corner Jaune waited until Yang was standing back up, he knew she would... and she would be coming back even stronger.

"Ooh. Jauney boy... you gotten better. But didn't your mother ever tell you it is considered rude to hit a lady." Yang said taunting the asked colored boy.

"My mother is dead Yang, And If I do see a lady I would be sure to remember that." Jaune said back with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Asshole." Yang snorted out as her eyes narrowed, until she found a few strands of her hair in his hand. While her eyes morphed to red her voice came a sickening singalong type which made Jaune worried. "Oh Jauney-boy... you really should not have done that."

Wondering what was the cause of Yang's behavior, Jaune went to scratched the top of his head, but when he saw the long treads of gold swinging in his view, he knew just how much trouble he was in.

"Oh... fuck." Was all he said as Yang dashed across the ring hitting him with a chain combo rocketing him around with her punches and the blasts from her weapons.

The final punch shook him up quite a bit, he saw double for a few seconds.

"OK... you had your fun. Now it's my turn." Jaune said as he sped towards the blonde teen. "Sonic Pinball!"

To everyone else's point of view they just watch Jaune disappear and Yang flying into the air only to be sent around the ring like a pinball. Jaune only appeared when he finished his combo sending her into the ground with a Haymaker.

The only person who could count the hits was shocked to see somebody else have the same speed as herself.

"200 hits." Ruby said shocking her team and those of JNPR. "In five second he preformed 200 punches and kicks.

Everyone was hearing a loud beeping sound and saw it was coming from Jaune. The thing he always wore was beeping and had a a bunch of yellow looking lines run across the screen.

(The Aztec Number System.)

"18,024,000 PL?! Are you fucken ing kidding me!?" Jaune yelled in shock and anger as Yang stood up her eyes blazed an unforgiving red color, Fire seemed to erupt around her. 'I swear if I knew she wasn't a Saiyan, I would believe she was a Super Saiyan.'

When Yang launched herself at the dark haired teen, Jaune saw her preform a mocked blue-shifting effect as everything around her turned to a whitish blue color.

"This is gonna hurt." He said as he was punched out of the Ring.

"Winner Yang Xiao Long!"

-later that day-

Everyone was enjoying themselves even the hospital escapee Jaune and his friends were having fun at dinner. Everyone was used to seeing Juane eat 50 large and overly packed plates of food.

4 huge plates of spaghetti.

2 bowls of salad

2 large Bowls of rice.

5 loaves of garlic bread.

5 boards of Assorted Sushi

3 turkeys

2 whole baskets of deep fried chicken

6 larges beef roasts

4 pots of large beef stew.

5 small pork roasts.

5 types of XL pizzas

And 5 big baskets of 20 price chicken nuggets.

It was weird having a conversation with him behind a mountain of plates and food.

It was like this at every meal he would consume the large quantities of food and not gain a single pound of fat. Muscle yes. But fat? Not a damn trace of it.

Once asked why, his answer was pretty simple.

-I have a hyperbolic metabolism, and must eat over 100,000 calories (355 double cheese burger from McDonald's) to keep myself healthy. It's a family trait. We could eat two hundred pounds of food in once sitting and we won't get sick. hell no one in my family was fat. Then a gain we ain't high protein and high calorie foods all the time so it eating vast amounts of food wouldn't be a problem.-

After saying this, seeing Jaune eat became a normal thing to see.

He even carried homemade NRG-bars which were just pure protein and calories. Which were just 10,000 calories for five bars. though he did eat them he just didn't care for the taste as he said it tasted like cardboard and grease.

But today Jaune looked excited for some reason, as he ate double his usual amount today.

"So Ladykiller what has you excited today?" Yang asked seeing one of her friends gorge himself with the sickening amount of food.

"M mimishmd ma mvemden!" Jaune spoke inaudible with the mouthful of turkey and over assorted foods.

"dude... finish eating first then talk." Yang said a little grossed out by his table manners.

"GLUP- I finished my invention!" Jaune said as he smiled brightly.

After four long years he finally created the the modified TSDC/AGTR. And with the new power source he use in place of the old one, the standard time of the battery was close to 30 years.

"That is so cool! So what did you make Jaune! A new weapon? Ooooooh! Is it also a gun?" Ruby asked in rapid sensation.

"I created a training room that distorts time, space, and gravity. It is no bigger that our lockers on the outside but on the inside is roughly 5 or 10 miles cubed, I can also manipulate gravity inside to be anywhere from 2x to 500x normal gravity, and the time distortion is one standard day equals to a year inside." Jaune explained earning looks of intrigue from his friends. "Can you imagine? In just a weekend you will have already train for two years in that time space. You can become a better righted or perhaps study a few years ago head of everyone else."

Everyone was shocked and impressed with Jaune's invention.

"Cheater!" Yang called out. Believing that was how he learned to fight so well. "Was that how you kept up in our match?"

"Nope. I haven't even tested it myself yet. I just used my scrolls stopwatch inside of it. That how I learned of the time displacement. It was in there for just an hour for me but the watch said some thing else. For 1 hour it came up with 15 days 20 hours 8 minutes and 33 seconds." Jaune said as he pulled out his scroll and showed them the timer. "So who wants to help with the testing?"

Immediately a show of hands up told Jaune that they would want a turn inside the machine.

"Alright so this weekend then?" He asked and everyone nodded.

-time skip-

Teams JNPR and RWBY both stood before a small locker.

Yang wasn't impressed by the size on the outside but was eager to see the inside.

Blake was very impressed, this would be beneficial should Jaune sell it to the hunters committee. This would help train future hunters in the fraction of the time. Years crammed into just a few short days.

Weiss was wondering if Juane would sell the plans to her company, they could easily reverse engineer the technology and mass produced it at a larger scale.

Ruby was excited to begin her training, she wondered if she could do 100 or even 500x normal gravity.

As for Jaune's team, they were amazed by his skill.

Nora and Ren were ready to begin their training inside the machine.

Pyrrha was eager but also worried since the machine might not work.

"OK, first up Ruby, Pyrrha, Nora, Weiss and Ren." Jaune said as he gestured to the door, before going to the computer panel on the side.

"I will man the programs and I have adjusted the gravity to be 3X that of what you are used to. It will only increase once you did a year." Jaune said as he typed on the screen.

"While you are inside you will meet my AI trainer. Her name is Nikê. So if you need anything from landscape to hologram enemies just ask. She will get the programs to run also know that for now the set limit is only Lvl 4, nothing higher than that for now."

"What will you be doing Jaune?" Pyrrha asked her partner.

"I am getting the automatic timer set up so right now it's on a manual override. So when the day is up, I have to be the one to let you all out." Jaune said as the locker door opened. "It's all set see you in a year I guess."

With that, Ruby, Weiss, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha went inside while the door closed on them.

"Smooth Ladykiller, keeping the hottest for yourself, eh?" Yang asked with a teasing grin on her face, which was shared by Blake.

"Uh? Oh no. I just wanted a few who can keep up with me to train. Don't get me wrong while Ren or Pyrrha could keep up they don't have the right skills to do so. You, yourself Yang; have the ability to absorb damage and turn that back with equal power. While Blake is good at dodging it and dealing with swift and agile attacks. The others not so much." Jaune reasoned not bothered by what Yang was insinuating.

"How dense can you be? Thank God for that ass." Blake muttered to herself, while Jaune didn't hear what she said, Yang did which had her eyes narrowed at her partner.

-24 hours later-

Jaune opened the seal for his machine, when the others stepped out, he noticed that Ruby grew her hair out in the year she had been inside, while Weiss had cut her long white hair into a more diligence style. It was only shoulder length now, and it gave her a more intimidating look bout her. (#18 hair style)

he also saw that Ren and Nora were holding hands, and it wasn't in we're just friends ways either. But in the we are a couple now way.

But Jaune noticed that Pyrrha hadn't changed very much, she still had her long red hair. And her style was different.

"Hey guys, how was your year?" Jaune asked with a smile, which made the others chuckle a bit.

"It was... interesting." Weiss said with a court nod.

"Jaune! Weiss admitted to having a crush on you!" Ruby yelled out with a mischievous grin on her face. While the look on Weiss's was that of horror and betrayal.

"I told you that in confidence." Weiss said as she hissed out in a low tone of anger and embarrassment.

Jaune stood there with his jaw dropped.

"Come on vomit boy, we got training to do." Yang said as she pulled Jaune but his collar into the time chamber while he was still in shock, where as Blake stayed behind just a bit to instructed the others on how to work the machine, before following after the blond brawler and Saiyan Prince.

Though while the others will see them in a days time, Jaune, Blake, and Yang won't for a whole year.

 **(}|{)**

 **Next Time...**

 **Can Jaune and his friends become stronger after a year in the time chamber?**

 **Will they be able to get along with each other?**

 **Will Jaune resist the temptation of two young women bodies, or will he be consumed by his primal urges?**

 **Find out next time on...**

 **Jaune Saiyan.**

 **(Goddammit Yang!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on**

 **Jaune Saiyan**

 **(Goddammit Yang!)**

 **(fic name not decided)**

 _ **Forced to leave his dying home world, the Prince of all Saiyans Jaune Arc, lands on the world of Remnant. For the next few years he lived in what a Saiyan would call a boring life as there were no true opponents that could match him.**_

 _ **But when he saw Huntsmen for the first time he was amazed at how strong they were. So he decided to become a Hunter. Which lead him to Beacon.**_

 _ **while at Beacon, Jaune created the Time Chamber from his and his mother's blueprints.**_

 _ **After doing so he sent his friends inside to train.**_

 _ **but now was his turn... along with a two beautiful ladies**_.

(}|{)

Chapter 2:

Weeks and Months.

Jaune stood there in shock, after what seemed like hours he had finally heard that Weiss has a crush on him.

"Hey vomit boy, anyone home?" Yang asked snapping her fingers in front of his face which brought him out of his stupor.

"Uh? Oh sorry just kinda spaced out there for a second." He said as little embarrassed.

"Awe is the little monkey happy the Weiss Queen like him?" Yang cooed and asked at the same time farthing his embarrassment.

"Very funny Yang." Jaune said sarcastically as he folded his arms before calling out. "Nike, activate 5x normal gravity And raise difficulty level to 6."

Jaune watched as Yang and Blake fell to their knees while he just shrugged it off.

"What and how?" Yang asked as she saw Jaune moving around like it didn't matter to him.

"My family trained under stronger gravitational forces strong than this. So I am use to it." He said as he noticed that Blake was now able to stand but still it showed that she was putting a lot of effort into doing so.

Yang on the other hand was... struggling to even stand at this point.

"Don't worry I would say a day or so and you two will have see this as nothing more as an annoyance." Jaune quipped before going to the storage room to retrieve some training weights.

"Dude... seriously how the fuck?" Yang asked seeing the man she called vomit boy for the last few months strap on 50 pounds or more of weight.

"Part of my semblance, the more strain I put my self under the stronger I get. With 300 pounds on me under 5x normal gravity, which 1500 pounds altogether I can boost my physical strength by that margin in a few weeks... or days depends on how active I am." The alien said as he scratched his chin in thought.

Blake watched as her fellow 'Faunus' do things that even her former lover Adam could not do. he moved with 1500 pounds like it was a walk in the park and yet he didn't look overly buff like a gorilla like how some Ape Faunus tend to look. Instead he was lean and agile. Even his fighting style she had seen him use was a blend of heavy combat and acrobatic combat.

"Come on ladies time to get those asses in gear." Jaune said as he opened the door to the house to the open area of the pocket dimension. "Nike run training program; Wind Fire."

In a flash the white blank space was transformed into a Scorching Desert. The heat rose several Degrees Celsius. It was 55*C(122*F) now and Yang felt her hair begin to frizz.

While Blake narrowed her eyes at Jaune, she HATED the heat.

"Alright now for a run around the dimension. Nike who large is this dimension?"

"(10 Miles Cubed.)" Spoke a woman's voice from all around them.

"OK so a forty mile run girls let's go!" Jaune shouted happily. As he took off running.

Leaving Yang and Blake behind.

"Can we kill him?" Yang asked.

"And miss seeing those abs or ass?" Blake asked in turn.

"... is it worth it? I mean he isn't the only guy in the world ya know?"

"Were as other only see you for tits and ass?"

"Fine... tease him later?" Yang asked for the final time.

"Tease him later." Blake said in agreement as she and her partner when about the small house like structure.

-2 AT-ST weeks later-

It took Blake and Yang some time but they both adjusted to the gravity, but the killer was adding the training weights.

While Yang was capable of adjusting bester than the Ninja like faunus. Blake on the other hand couldn't match the blond and alien with their increase in training weight. They both had gotten used to Jaune's insane work out program that made Nora's look like a small warm up, but even then they were amazed at how fast Jaune was able to adapt to the influx in both temperature extremes and gravity increase.

Jaune himself started combat simulation training, Which shocked the two young women. To them it was like watching a battle between monkey tailed god and reptilian demons.

(Cell and Frieza)

Seeing Jaune FLY was shocking. But seeing him and his opponents firing strange energy attacks at one another while fighting hand to hand. but that wasn't enough for them no, Jaune further shocked them with how fast he and those reptilian demons could move.

It was as if they began to teleport from once place to another, the only thing they knew was they were moving at high speed was the thunderous sonic booms bouncing around the Dimensional Pocket.

 _"Kaa Mee Haa Mee"_ they heared Jaune and the green and black colored reptilian bug shell foe. " _ **HAAAAA**_!"

The simultaneous energy blasts caused a shock wave that blew Yang and Blake off their feet.

What they were now watching was the battle of wills. Who was most determine to win.

"Keio-Ken: Times Ten KAMEHAME- _ **HA**_ **!** " Jaune yelled before he was in cased in a red aura that made his muscles bulge beyond their natural size.

The young women watched as they saw his veins begin to show like rubber tunes running beneath his skin.

The more the looked on the more they saw that Jaune's attack was slowly pushing the attack of the lizard bug man's back.

"Fool! I am not even at full power. Let see how you do well against a Super Saiyan!" The Lizard bug hybrid yelled as he was covered in a golden aura while his attack grew stronger as well. Pushing Jaune's back at incredible speeds and force.

It was devastating to watch as Jaune lost his fight in a matter of moments as he was blasted across the pocket dimension.

"JAUNE!" The two young women yelled as the lizard man spotted them and was ready to attack.

"Nike end simulation: Cryo-Gene." Jaune said standing up while his body was covered in budging bruises and bleeding cuts. "What is my PL now compared to before? Also I need a senzu pill."

 **(Senzu Pills - an artificially made Senzu Bean, while it will not fill you for ten days like the original, it will fill you for a few days. Four days at the most. But has at stronger rejuvenation factor twice that of the original... PL - Power Level)**

"(Current PowerLevel of Prince Jaune Philíp Arc is now 12,000, a third times stronger than before, a Senzu Pill has been deployed.)"

"What of the other two, what of their's?"

"(Yang Xiao Long is now 11,000 vs 9000 of fourteen AT-ST(Altered Time to Standard Time) days ago. Blake Belladonna is now 10,800 vs 8400 of the same time frame as miss Xiao Long.)"

Jaune sat cross legged in the air while thinking of how time increase his power level and that of the two girls without killing them or permanently harming them.

"(My prince shall we begin Oozaru training?)"

"No. We need to hold that off until I have time alone. I do not wish to harm the girls in that form." Jaune said as he flexed his hand a bit, getting the feel of his newly acquired strength. "Hey Nike, what other training programs are there?"

before Jaune appeared a hologram screen with a list of different combat programs.

[GENE - the Bio Android named Cell form 1, form 2, form 3, form 3 SSJ 1, form 3 SSJ 2. Who has several stolen powers from the ancient Z-Fighters.]

[CRYO - the Icy-jin; Frieza, Kooler, and Kold (add four other forms to each.). An Aliens race of slavers and planet Pirates.]

[ Z-Fighter: options; Tien, Killin, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Yamcha ]

[Gods: options; Goku, Goku SSJ, Goku SSJ2, goku SSJ3, Goku SSJ4, Goku god, Goku SSJ God, Vegeta, Super Vegeta, Vegeta SSJ, Vegeta SSJ2, Vegeta SSJ4, Vegeta god, Vegeta SSJ god. ]

[Fusers; gotenks(SSJ 1-2-3), Gogeta(SSJ1-2-4-God), Vageto(SSJ1-2-4-God)]

"(Current combat Program: Cryo-gene; Frieza form 1 and Cell form 1.)" Nike said and Jaune hummed in though.

"Nike what is the power level difference between Frieza and Cell compared to myself?" Jaune asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"(Frieza form 1 PL: 350,000, Cell Form 1 PL: 225,000, and current PL of Prince Jaune: 12,000.)" Nike informed making Jaune's and the young women's who were watching Jaws drop.

"Fuck me." Jaune said more to himself as he clenched his fist in anger. "Nike run simulation, Star-God; Cabbage Green." Jaune said knowing that this was one of the weaker programs but it will help with his training.

"(As you wish my prince.)" As a hologram of a tall bald muscle bond man with a tail simular to Jaune appeared infront of him.

"I am gonna kick your ass pipsqueak." The man said as he cranked his knuckles.

-1 ATST month later: 9G & -40C (-40F give or take a degree)-

(Jaune/20,000. Yang/19,500. Blake/19,000.)

Jaune stood across from Yang and Blake, both of whom have became a custom to the temperature extremes, it just so happened that today was a cold one.

Over the last month Jaune had begun to train the two young women on how to harness their inner Ki and Chi.

(Ki being the NRG that makes up attack like the Kamehameha, or other NRG based attacks. Depending on the amount of KI being used, the attack could be enough to cause some injury or it could cause world devastation.

Chi being the Physical aspect of the body, making it stronger and durable, so any blunt physical attacks will be either useless or not as effective. While a sharp attack(a blade) will still deal the same damage as a normal attack if the body doesn't compress their Chi into the offering area. -Goku vs. Trunks: finger vs sword-)

He was surprised that Yang took more to the Chi aspect and Blake took the Ki aspect. Yang had increased her physical strength 9 times her original capability, this was also without the use of her semblance. Blake on the other hand with her Ki being so fluid and easily accessible, she was both agile and deadly as she incorporated ki blasts in with her attacks.

Jaune will also admit that the two worked flawlessly together, Yang would physically attack while Blake sprinted around with the use of her clones and blasted him from where ever or when ever she was able to.

But right now...

Jaune was on the defensive as Yang rushed in, while Blake took to his blind spots.

"You girls have to come up with a better strategy." Jaune taunted as he held his hand behind his back, further pissing off Yang as her eye flip to the crimson he came to adore in her eyes. But he quickly swung around behind Yang and held her in a reverse headlock just when Blake's Ki attack pelted Yang that were ment for him.

Jaune felt bad for it... but he knew Yang would use that damage against him.

"You Asshole!" Yang yelled out as she Judo flipped Jaune over her shoulder. Sending Jaune to the ground below...

Did I forget to mention that Jaune also taught the two to fly? Well he did. And now he is reaping the rewards of teaching them that.

"Together?" Yang asked Blake who nodding in return. "Together."

" **SHOTGUN BLAST!** _ **/SHROUD BEAM**_!" The two yelled together send twin beams of golden yellow and Silver Black towards Jaune.

Opening his eyes, Jaune saw the spiraling beam attack coming at him.

"Oh for fuck sakes." was all he said before suffered blunt force from the two young women's attacks.

-skip two week (2 AT-ST months now) -

Jaune laid back in the large hot tub, enjoying the warm water. Over the last two months Jaune had changed, his more redefined build was on par with track athlete's now. His hair grew a little longer but that was to be expected.

But right now his relaxing break was happening at beside him were two bikini wearing women.

Yang was in a two peice golden and royal orange stripped bikini, which left little to nothing to the imagination. With her Emblem stamped proudly on the front the bikini panties. Which... Jaune will never admit drew his eyes attention the most.

Blake on the other hand... should have just went naked as she was wearing a micro-bikini. And Jaune swore he saw her nipped or even her virgin pussy slip out to greet him once or twice.

So a young man with raging hormones, and two women who were next to being naked infront of him was a losing battle of will power.

"Hey Jaune are you alright you're looking a little feverish." Yang said noticing with a mischievous smirk on her face while Blake was also just as red faced due to the outfit Yang picked out for her.

"I'm fine, I probably just been in the water to long." Getting up and out, Jaune made his way to the shower, for a long cold shower to flush the thoughts of the two women out.

Once he was gone, Yang looked at Blake with a large grin on her face.

"Told ya! Jauney boy, can't hold out much longer!" Yang said sitting back and relaxing after a long day of training.

"I am going to go, I'm fling a bit dizzy." Blake said as the heat was getting to her.

"OK be careful, alright?" Yang said relaxing as she turned on the bubble bath function. "Ooooooh yeah~"

Blake was walking along the hallway towards her shared room with Yang when she crossed Jaune's room. Curiosity getting the better of her she peeked in on Jaune and saw the young man doing something that made her feel Dizzy all over again but for a very good reason.

Because inside she watched Jaune pulling on his long 11 inch hard cock, mutter the names of both Yang and herself.

-inside.-

"Ah fuck! Blake Yang, I bet your pursues feel tight as fuck!" Jaune muttered between panting breaths as he stroked his own cock faster and harder, trying to get rid of his excess hormones as he been going through his people's Heat cycle.

Which was very dangerous for Saiyans if not dealt with properly, it also made Jaune's heighten sense thrice strong.

He could smell the arousal of both Yang and Blake when they watched him train. Even when they spared, his Saiyan blood was roaring to pin both girls down and claim them as his own, demanding that they be the bearers of the next line of Saiyans.

A few time he almost did, like when he pinned Blake from behind with her arm twisted behind her back, she hand unknowingly(maybe) pushed her ass against his crotch. Her resistance was what awoken his heat cycle. Yang was simular but he pinned her with her hand a over head and himself positioned between her legs. Both times his Inner Oozaru roaring to mate with both girls.

Right now though, Jaune was so close to cumming. All he need was that extra push to relieve himself of the stress.

Which came in the sound of creaking of his door.

In a matter of seconds, Ash black met with Amber gold. Time seemed to have stopped. (Irony!)

But this was what seemed to have worked for Jaune as he saw the near naked body of Blake before him and it caused him to blow a load that Blake swore was right out of an over exaggerated porno. Which shot clear across the room and drenched her in the thick smelling cream man sauce.

Some of which landed in her ajar mouth.

A taste which she actually enjoyed.

"Blake I am so sorry!" Jaune said finally his front tail not seeming tired stood straight up, as Jaune reluctantly looked Blake over, her cum covered body was not making it easy to keep a level head.

"Shut up." Blake said as she entered his room, shutting and locking the door.

Jaune was about to make another apology but was unable to when Blake pushed him back on the bed.

"Jaune be quiet." She said as she looked down at the large cock between his legs. "Now just sit back and enjoy."

Before Jaune could ask what she ment that, he went cross eyed by the shear amount of pleasure he felt when he felt he cock being sucked upon by one of the girls he had just been fantasizing about.

It was at this time Jaune rested a hand over the back her head, keeping her going back down as she went up.

He didn't last very long as he blew yet another load in her mouth this time.

"Blake... that was."

"Jaune... I said shut up." Jaune looked at Blake as she said this, she got up and straddle his lap. Her heated core radiating on her cock. His animalistic side roaring g to take over.

Blake was that much different as her kind were more attuned to their animal sides. She started to grind her hot wet snatched long his rock hard cock, making Jaune groan in both pleasure and at her teasing.

But what she said next made Jaune loose control of his inner Oozaru.

"Come on Jaune fuck me." She purred out in his ear while taking a nip at said ear.

If Blake had been look Jaune in the eye, she would have seen the whole of Jaune's eyes shifted to pure red. As he picked Blake up and stood up only to throw her on the bed rip off her poor excuse for swimwear off her letting her be bare infront of Jaune and his angrily pulsating cock.

Blake had seen the same look in her father's eyes when he looked at her mother on certain days of the month.

"You been a bad kitty, Blake... and a bad kitty need to be punished..." Jaune said as he forced Blake's legs apart. "And I think I know how to put Ishmael you."

With that said Jaune buried himself deep with Blake's tight womanhood, which was unbearably tight for someone of his size.

Blake wasn't feeling much better, it felt like he had just impaled her with a large hot iron stick and was trying to rip her apart at how deep it went.

She couldn't help herself as she dug her nails into his back while bitting his shoulder as he contiuned to ravage her slender frame. Every thrust he made was bring waves of untold pleasure over Blake's body. She felt her mind go blank a few times.

She didn't know how long it has been, but Jaune kept going. She knew she looked a few months pregnant now with how many times Jaune kept cumming inside her. Not that would let him cum anywhere else. but the final straw was when he went past her inner gate I time her womb and unleashed his final load that sent her over the edge.

In a final act of primal based passion Jaune's elongated Fangs bit down on Blake's neck just as she had down. But what she didn't know was that Jaune had infused a concentrate douse of his own blood into her.

Feeling Jaune pull himself free, Blake watched with glazed eyes as Jaune's muscular body that shined like an oiled up god laid beside her, panting heavy breaths.

She was very contents with just happened between them. But she also felt guilty because Yang also like Jaune... even Wiess had a crush on jaune prior to her little trip the chamber before her. And even now she guessed. but her thoughts would have to wait as the touch of Morpheus took hold of both dark hairdryer lovers.

Unknown to them, Yang had caught the ending of their rutting. Contrary to what Blake believe Yang would feel, the blond couldn't help but feel her young cunt getting soaked at watching the dark hair lovers rut like wild animals she was pretty damn sure Blake would be pregnant with that amount of cock juice dripping from her abused and destroyed cunt.

"Whoa... Jaune sure knows how to use that thing... I wonder if he wound mind." Yang though aloud to herself as she continued to play with her breasts and cunt.

-next day-

Jaune woke with Blake resting on his chest, he would have freaked out by this until the memories of the night before came rushing back.

Relaxing back into the warm embrace Jaune took the time to stroke his bed mates hair, her long black locks were smooth as silk. He noticed that her bow in her hair came slightly undone.

Pulling on Blake's bow gently, as not to disturb her sleep. Jaune was greeted by a pair of fluffy soft cat ears.

(Note: this is before everyone found out about her faunus heritage.)

Stroking her soft looking ears which had made the cat faunus purr in blissful splendour, that caused Blake meowed Ina sleepy kind of way snuggling into his chest.

Chuckling a bit loudly to himself, he had awoken the sleepy cat.

"Sleep well kitty?" Jaune asked with an amused grin and chuckle, but he had not taken his eyes of her ears which twitched as he chuckled.

Seeing her ribbon in his hand her eyes went wide. A bit afraid of what he thought of her.

"Blake you have nothing to fear. I don't care if you are a faunus or human. I should be the one concerned since I am an alien. Haha." Jaune joked as he tapped her forehead with his tail, Which she could only glare at him for.

"Still having a hard time believing that." Blake muttered as she rested her head n his broad chest.

"Not really. So many stars in the night sky there is bound to be life on at least half of them." Jaune spoke lightly.

But their relaxing moment of peace was rudely interrupted when Yang kicked the door off it's hinges.

"Alright lover boy!" Yang shout causing the two to jump in both embarrassment and a bit of dread as Yang had caught them in bed both equally still naked beneath the bed sheets.

Jaune was about to jump out the window.

If anyone had been outside in the small house they would have seen a naked dark hair teen jumping out the window only to be slowly pulled back in by the tail.

"I don't want to die!" Jaune yelled still trying to free himself and run away from the angry blond. The window ledge had seen better days.

"Get back here!" Yang yelled.

In the commotion Blake being the stealthy cat ninja she was slipped away unseen by Yang.

giving a hard and power pull, Yang tossed June across his room, causing him to crash into a few dressers and other miscellaneous items.

"Alright Jauney boy." Yang said with a dark cruel smirk on her face as she stood over Jaune who now wished he was anywhere but here at the moment.

Grabbing either side of his, Yang pulled Jaune until black and crimson gazed at each other.

"Pucker up, Jauney baby." Yang said in an unusual carring voice as she pulled Jaune into a kiss, which cease any attempts he might have made to flee. Pulling back from the unexpected kiss (for Jaune.)

Yang looked at the young man that captured her heart with his carring heart and thrill for a fight. He was everything she was and more.

Though he had taught her and Blake how to use Ki and Chi. It was before this when she realised that the dork of their school was a prince (not that it mattered to her.), but he wasn't a snub about it, instead he was tender and carring and was willing to fight to protect those that could not. (Her sister being one of them.)

"Yang?" Jaune asked a little freaked out by how tame she seemed.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that, Jaune." Yang said as she lead in for another kiss which Jaune took control of as she made her submit to his dominance. "I love you, you silly monkey."

"Yang about that bl-"

"I know I seen and I have no problem with that so long age you treat us equally and love us both the same. I wouldn't care." Yang said as she stroked Jaune's chin.

Jaune learned something new about Yang. Her eyes offen reflected her emotions.

Lilac for her joyful and cheerful times.

Crimson for her moments of rage and anger.

And pink for the moment she expresses her true feels of love.

"Yang I promise I will love both you and Blake the same." Jaune said as he pulled Yang down onto his naked lap, And held Yang in his arms.

They just sat there for an unknown amount of time, but eventually Blake came back and found the two asleep on the floor with jaune still nude and Yang still clothed.

Normally she would be jealous of this but she found herself laying next to the young prince and falling a sleep.

 _ **To be Continued-**_

Next time on

Jaune Saiyan

(Goddammit Barb!)

Time is almost running out!

Already 2 months of Altered time has passed.

Will Jaune achive his goal of finally reaching 100,000? Or will he be doomed to stay below such a high level?

And will the relationship between Jaune, Blake, and Yang still be stable or will things become to much for the young prince?

Find out next time on...

Jaune Saiyan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time on**

 **I'm Just Saying, Jaune Saiyan!**

 **(Goddammit Barb!)**

 **Love blooms between the Ape, the Cat and the Dragon,**

 **Thus becoming the newly dubbed shipping The Black Golden Knight.**

 **Power levels rise.**

 **New simulation were seen.**

 **And some heated smut for you perverts out there**.

Chapter 3

Months to a Year

The Great Ape.

-!-!-

 **-6 AT-ST months since last time (4 more to go)-**

Jaune was training by doing hand stand push ups with one hand while wearing 500 standard pounds under 20G (5 short tons). The amount of strain would have killed himself and the other two had they not been subjugated to Jaune's mating mark. With both of them becoming demi-saiyans.

Speaking of which Yang and Blake have honed their skills and knowledge to an unseen level, both young women were now proud to say there were finally on par with their lover.

Yang while able to do 780 standard weight on her arms and only 450 on her legs was shown to have enough force behind her punches to cleave and mount in half.

Blake on the other hand was the opposite as her arms had 400, and her legs had 700 pounds of standard weight. While Yang was strong, Blake was by far the fastest between them.

"You girls ready?" Jaune asked as he stood across from them.

"You got it you horse dick bastard." Yang said smiling while Blake blushed at her fellow lover's comparison.

"Let's get this over with." Blake said blushing.

"Alright I want you girls to use the Keio-Ken, ok?" Jaune said as he dropped into a he basic horse stance.

"5x Keio-Ken!" Yang yelled as her aura flashed red and shot forward. "Hurricane punch!"

"7x Keio-Ken!" Blake roared as she blasted of an u see able speeds. "Tornado kick!"

"Heh." Was all the young man said as he blocked Yang's punch and Blake's kick, both of which would have cleaved a normal person in half. Even the ground following the pressure of their attacks had been cleaved open. "Almost. Try harder."

Seeing red eyes and a cheerful grin Jaune blocked a rapid secession of punches.

"Beautiful my little dragon." Jaune said with encouragement, only to lean back and down several backwards hand Springs until he was a good distance this time rating both arms to block the earth shattering kicks.

"More power, kitten. Still not there yet." Jaune said as he blocked more of Blake's kicks.

Just as both went in for their final blows, Jaune disappeared from their sight and flipped them on to their backs effortlessly.

"You girls did good." Jaune said before turning to the open space. "Nike what is our power Levels?"

Jaune/59,550

Blake/ 56,000

Yang/58,500

"Mmmhm." Jaune hummed in thought as he looked at the numbers. They grew quite strong already and Jaune was please with his power level. It took quite a bit to get there but it was worth being blasted to kingdom come Several times. During his training simulations.

But he was still no were near Frieza's or even Cell's level of power... yet.

"Jaune honey! Let's take a break! we been at it for months now!" Yang yelled over to Jaune.

Jaune looked to both Yang and Blake, the both of them had changed over the eight months.

Yang wore her hair up in a pony tail, she switched out of her usual crop top and low cut jacket and hips skirt, into tight jeans that hugged her hips and ass well, she still wore knee high boots, her top was tank top that hugged her sides,but it didn't show much cleavage like her old one as she found Jaune didn't want others to ogle what was his. which was sweet in a primitive kind of way. She wore a braided sash belt of black, Yellow Gold, fire Orange with her and Jaune's Emblems stabbed on the Disk pin the held it in place.

Blake had changed her style completely, she wore a white jacket whit hers and Jaune's and her own crest intertwined on the back, she changed her from The white cut blouse to a mid-rift black tank top. She wore black leggings and thigh high boots with her new look, also wore an amber and gold sash around her waist.

(Both are Vol. 4 outfits, with Blake having her mother's hair style. And Yang having both her arms... for now maybe.)

Jaune on the other hand had changed the least, he still wore his Saiyan Armor, but he no longer wore the side hip armor. The over all color was partly the same white armor on a black under suit.

"Fine, take the evening off, I will just finish up my bit and I will head back later." Jaune said as he went to farthest point in the chamber which was little over 7 miles away from the house.

"Nike, activate Blutz Wave Emitter, time for my Oozaru training." Jaune said as he prepared himself for his transformation.

"(Very well, Prince Jaune.)" Nike said before a large blueish white orb appeared in the sky, Jaune looked up and he felt hypnotized by the beauty of the Orb, but he also felt an uncontrollable rage burning within him.

Jaune's black colored eyes faded to white before shifting to a blood red color, and he let out a mighty roar that shook everything.

-with the girls-

Blake's ears stood straight up as she heard a loud roar in the distance, Yang did as well, but not as sharp as she had.

"What the hell was that?" Yang asked as she had just gotten ready for bed.

"I don't know? Maybe a new program Jaune is trying out?" Blake said with reason, since Jaune had done so before. "Nike what is Jaune doing right now?"

"(Prince Jaune is now training his Oozaru form, a form only Saiyan could achieve when in the light of a full moon or in the light of Blutz Wave.)"

Yang looked out the window and saw a large Ape.

"And Oozaru would happen to be the size of King Kong now would it?" Yang asked as Blake looked over her shoulder and saw an Ape easily 70 feet tall.

"He is huge." Blake muttered to herself.

But it was Yang the broke the seriousness of the situation.

"We Are so gonna need more food to feed that thing." Yang said as Blake couldn't help but mutter.' Goddammit Yang.'

They were both shaken to the ground, as a mix or earthquake shook up the house, looking side they saw that the large Ape creature stomping the ground in anger or frustration, while beating his chest.

" _ **RAAAAAAAWR**_!"

Yang and Blake could feel the pressure of the creature.

"Nike how long until Jaune reverts back?"

"(Three hours, forty-five minutes, and twenty seconds.)"

Yang had a deadpan look on her face.

"Great now we're stuck with King Kong." The blond said with false cheer.

"Can I ask why Jaune is training with his Oozaru form?" Blake asked knowing this would mean something later.

"(As Saiyan's Oozaru form while a hundred times stronger than their original form is also uncontrollable as it is their primal instincts give form. A reason why most Saiyans train in this form is to gain a level of control. Mostly those of royal blood have full control if given time and practice while they were children. Prince Jaune has not had much time when he was a child. But he has some idea of how it is done.)"

"Ni **KE,** tu **RN** o **FF** th **E B** lut **Z W** a **VE**!" They could hear Jaune yelled from almost ten miles away.

Immediately they say the 70 foot tall ape begin to shrink in the distance.

The girls wasted no time before they shot out fly towards where Jaune had been.

-3 weeks later-

Over the last few weeks Jaune had been training to have full control of his Oozaru form which made Yang and Blake nervous as he had always locked them inside the house until he got back, and his session seemed to get longer until just a few days ago when he had transformed for three whole days, which leads us to right now.

"JAUNE PHILÍP ARC!" Yang and Blake shouted both at the same time, while having similar expressions of fury. "Just what the bloody hell were you thinking transforming for three days!"

It was a comically scene to watch as Jaune how now stood 6'4 and the girls were 5'8 & 5'9 respectively Blake and Yang. Cowering in the corner in fear of the two young women.

(Like Goku strongest being in the universe but is terrified of his wife.)

"WELL?!" The two said simultaneously.

"Uh... so I can have better control of my ape form and not harm either of you?" Jaune asked while seeing an open window and plotted his escape.

Yang looked and Blake, who in turned looked to her.

"That is plausible excuse."

"But not a valid one." Blake said turning her amber eyes to Jaune who was already out the window. Palming her face, Blake let out an auditable grown at his behavior which was like her partner's.

"What the fuck, he bailed on us?" Yang asked noticing that Jaune had escaped.

"So it would seem." Blake muttered.

"Hey what was it that made us like him again?" Yang asked looking to her cat eared partner.

"His body... his abs... his ass." Blake muttered her prefer parts of Jaune's anatomy.

"And his big cock?" Yang asked with a teasing grin.

"And his big cock... damn it yang!" Blake growled out while glaring at the snickering blond.

-months later -

Jaune stood proudly long side Yang and Blake, he couldn't believe that it been a whole year already.

He was finally able to unlock the power of his Saiyan Blood. A power which was once thought lost to his people from the days of Kakarot and Vegeta.

Because Jaune now stood tall and with vast amounts of pride flowing in him as his black hair had became golden, his eyes became an ocean blue.

Let's not forget how strong he and the other two became.

Jaune at full power is 90,000, when suppressed is 900.

SUPER SAIYAN/900,000-SSJ-1 or SSJ-2/9,000,000.

Yang/550,000 (+10K Per-Hit or 50k with pissed Per-Hit.)

Blake/500,000 (max Keio-Ken X20)

The felt the the artificial gravity drop from 150G down to 1G, needless to say every step the next few days was something they both agreed to should never been filmed or repeated again for the amount of humiliation they all felt.

(Think John Carter of Mars. If you have seen it look it up)

The girls could help but look at Jaune as he walked towards the chamber gate. We was fairly tall now, his hair had grown from that bowl cut he had a year/day ago. (Think post time chamber trunk hair style but pure saiyan black.) He had his long hair tired back with Blake's ribbon, while having a bit of Yang's old top tied around his neck. Both their symbol Emblems were on their respective cloths. Just like how each of them had each other's symbol Emblems on each other.

But now looking at the timer, they only had a few seconds left as an hour ago time began to revert back to normal.

"You girls ready?" Jaune asked looking at his two girlfriends with a smile, which was returned by them.

"I had a Yang of good time Jauney boy." Yang said as she latched onto his one arm while Blake did the same to the other.

"I wonder how Weiss will take this? Ruby did say she did have a crush on you." Blake muttered quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"... and leave you two?" Jaune said as he wrapped his arms around them. "Not happening."

"Good answer, but try to give her a chance Jaune, remember she has had a year in here and something may have changed for her." Blake said clearly as she looked up to her boyfriend's new look. 'A super saiyan uh? A God among mortals... and his body. Meow.'

Unknown to her thoughts, Jaune reflected on what she had said. His musings was halted when Yang spoke crudely like always.

"Yeah you should give her a try, God knows Blake and I can't keep up with you in bed. Fuck is the pussy sore." Yang said exaggerating her point. But still was valid. "But don't touch Ruby, any other girl fine, But RUBY IS OFF LIMITS PERIOD."

"Yes I know, besides I could think of her like that she reminds me of my sister, while Pyrrha reminds me of my mother, and Nora is with Ren." Jaune said as the girls nodded in understanding as they seen the holopicture of Jaune's family and we're shocked to see how similar Dejona and Pyrrha looked. Red hair and green eyes, same skin tone, and almost the same facial structure if not for the fact that Dejona had higher cheek bones. She would have passed off as Pyrrha mother or older sister.

Ruby looked like Juane's older sister, the youngest of the seven girls. As she had a mix of her father's black hair with her mother red highlights, only difference was she had long waist length hair instead of shoulder length short. And she had green not silver.

"Yeah good point." Yang said finally.

"Come one let's go." Jaune said as they left the Time Chamber.

-outside-

Steeping out the trio were greeted by there respective teams. They were shocked to see the three had changed their respective appearances. But it was Jaune that gain the most attention.

"Fearless Leard you dyed your hair?! How there wasn't any hair dye in there or else I would have dye Weiss Creams hair pink!" Nora shout only to be silenced by her boyfriend.

"Nora." The way Ren dragged her name out made her quiet down for a bit.

"No dye, just a natural part of my... Seblance." Jaune said as he didn't want them to know he was an alien.

"Really!? show us show us!" Both Ruby and Nora said at the same time as Jaune and his girlfriends rolled their eyes.

in a spilt watched as Jaune's golden blond hair shifted back into midnight black, along with his eyes.

"What you see is my normal form, but I can changed that pretty quick." as a flash of a golden aura appeared around Jaune letting his hair turn to gold and his eyes into blue.

"Whooa!" Nora and Ruby said in a tripped out way as they were mesmerized by how Juane could change his hair and eyes color at will.

Weiss was not fairing any better, he went from being a handsome black hair and eyed individual to a total blond hair, blue eyed Adonis. She was truly glad she was standing at the back or else everyone would have seen her face become red as Ruby's cloak. But sadly for her, the object of her affection had noticed and sent a subtle wink in her direction.

'Oh for the love of Oum! Why did Ruby have to shout out that I had a crush on him!? I mean yes he is cute and he was charming for a faunus, but he had not once accused me of being a faunus hater or a racist, just telling me to open my eyes... and it is true, my _father_ has been doing a lot of illegal dealing with other companies and had basically use the Faunus as cheap labor. I can't wait until I take over and fire most of the bigot Asshole! Including my racist narrow minded father. I can see why mother wants nothing to do with us anymore.' Weiss thought to herself not listening to the banter going on between Jaune and the others.

"So Jaune how was your time in the machine?" Pyrrha asked looking to her partner hiding the fact she was I little uncomfortable with how close Blake and Yang were to Juane.

"It was a good experience, and I am pleased to be able to have these to ladies with me." Jaune said as he wrapped an arm around both Yang and Blake, both of whom leaned up kissed Jaune.

Now everyone's jaw dropped seeing this and two of which had their hearts broken at the sight.

"Yang! When did you, blake, and Jaune start dating?!" Ruby shouted her question.

"Well it's would have been around noon I thing for you guys but for us it was after six or so months." Yang said tapping g her chin in thought.

"But isn't it a bit shameful for you three to be dating at the same time?" Weiss asked.

"No, to be honest if if was just one of us, we would never be able to walk after Jaune is done with us. Trust me. I tried. He has more stamina then any of us. Hell he might need a third or fourth just to keep him satisfied. I know Blake agrees as she can even walk straight after last night's escapade." Yang said jabbing her thumb at Blake who narrowed her eyes and hiss at Yang.

"Shut up Yang!" Blake growled through gritted teeth, as her faced burned with embarrassment.

"Yeah, you should have heard her, it sounded like a howling cat in heat. EEEEOUCH!" Yang said before screaming out in pain as Blake pinched her as with sharpen nails. "OK ok, jeeze what got your panties in... wait you stop wearing those."

"I swear to God Yang if you don't shut up." Blake said glaring at her partner and fellow girlfriend.

"Yang, be quiet." Jaune said with authority stopping the natural blond from teasing her kitty teammate any further.

"Fine, spoil my fun. You big dicked bastard." Yang said earning a few nose bleeds from a few of the others.

"Why do I even bother." Jaune said as he slapped his face with his palm. This earned a pat on the back from his first Conquest and lover.

"I know hon, I know." Blake said in understanding.

-next day-

"Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester please step forth." Miss Goodwitch called out as she looked at her data pad. "Fighters, make yourselves ready."

Jaune stood calmly on his side of the Ring with his arms folded, he has not dropped his Super Saiyan aura since he had shown his friends his transformation.

Cardin on the other hand, wasn't too happy about fighting what he called a "stupid monkey."

"You know, maybe after I am done I will show that blond bimbo blood traitor what a real man feels like, I bet she moans like a Whore. Hell I might even give that cat's cunt a try." Cardin said, only for Yang to laugh uncontrollably. "Seeing even she agrees with me."

"Cardin, I will enjoy ripping your throat out." Jaune said with a calm tone, which man the man take an involuntary step back.

"Go Jaune! don't hold back!" Yang yelled from the stands.

Smirking Jaune unfolded his arms and cracked his knuckles.

"Don't worry Yang-baby, I won't." Jaune said as he waited for Goodwitch to start the match.

"Begin!" Miss Goodwitch yelled out as Jaune walked forward while Cardin rushed forward with his mace read to give a devastating blow.

Jaune didn't even flinch as the mace struck him head on in the face, mostly everyone was horrified that one of the students had been killed.

"If that was your best, I have to say I am disappointed." Jaune muttered just loud enough for Cardin to hear, as reached up and grabbed the Mace.

Everyone, besides Yang and Blake watched with anxiety as Jaune pulled Cardin's mace free from the young man's grip.

"You seem attached to this crude weapon. Let us see if you an truly fight." Jaune said as he snapped the mac in half.

"How!? That was made from Adamant and Hyrulian Ore!" Cardin yelled, as Jaune chucked the shattered pieces to the floor.

"Then someone must have lied. Seems like it was made with glass and clay." Jaune said dusting his hands of dirt.

"Bastard!" The young man shouted as he rushed in to punch the mocking saiyan.

-Can't Be Touched-

Jaune dodged every punch Cardin tried to make, to Jaune it was like watching a fist come at him in slow motion.

Even the kick were sloppy at best, had missed hitting their target as the young saiyan weaved back and forth between Cardin's horrible let fighting style.

"Stay still you filthy Faunus!" Cardin yelled out, only to see Jaune stop and stood lazily looking towards the former mace-wielder, before raising an hand taunting him with "come here" motion with his finger. "You bastard!"

Cardin's fist made contact but the effect was not what the young man expected.

"Mhmhmhmhmhmhmh." Came the sound of muffled laughter, then it grew into full blown laughter. "Hahaha! Yes! Now we're are going to fight!"

-X gonna give it to ya-

Everyone watched as Jaune disappeared from sight only to appear crouched low to the grown spinning around and kicking Cardin in the chin sending him up into the air.

Everyone watched as Cardin sailed through the air.

"Super Keio-Ken X20." Jaune said calmly before his golden aura became a dark orange.

to everyone else, save for Yang, Blake, and surprisingly Ruby. Jaune vanished from were he stood, And Cardin was stuck floating in mid air while his body contorted in unnatural and painful motions.

"Yang, how can Jaune move so fast?" Ruby asked as she watched as Jaune leapt all over the room, which he delivered punches and kicks that were far beyond humanly possible.

"That is the trick of the Keio-Ken Rubes, you can multiply your speed or strength by the number you use." Yang said as she watched with a vicious smirk on her face as Jaune increased his speed. "Sit back Rubes, because Jaune baby is going to kick it up."

What happened shocked everyone, but the Black and Yellow pair. As as Juane landed where he had started brushing off flash dirt from his shoulders. Then came multiple thunderous booms, followed by a blood curtailing scream as Cardin's armor was shattered his body became broken and bleeding before he landed.

"The Thunderous Ricochet." Yang said with a large smile, as she watched Jaune popped a senzu pill, as he cranked his neck to the side, and loosening up his muscles. "Once of his weaker abilities."

"What is his strongest?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

"The Kamehameha. It takes the users spirit energy, Plus the natural energy, and combines it into a singular entity. A power pulse like beam that if used by someone truly powerful could destroy a planet." Blake stated just as Jaune sat down between her and Yang, which she went and sat on Jaune's lap.

When they heard that if someone was strong enough they could destroy a planet with Juane's most powerful attack. It made them feel small and weak by comparison.

"Lucky for us, Jaune can only level a small mountain right now." Yang chirped out, this still didn't put everyone at ease.

But the main question in everyone else's mind was. 'Just how strong is he?'

 _To Be Continued-_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The Ape God**

 **And**

 **The Temptress.**

It had been a day since Jaune had Brutality put Cardin in his place, and Glynda was not having a very good day so far.

No apparently Cardin is now in The hospital wing in a mild-coma. What ever Mr. Arc had done it was enough to cause the poor lad's mind to shut down from the pain.

Which was the reason why she had given the day off to the students while she made her way to Ozpin's Office.

This was going to be a long day for her.

-down by the docks-

Jaune was walking along side team RWBY, as they were going to greet the new students from the other schools for the Vytal festival.

"Blake... you're drooling." Jaune said to one of his mates.

"Shut up, I haven't eaten any fresh fish since our stun."

"Well.. technically... you had fish on Saturday." Jaune said with an amused grin.

"Which was a year ago in the chamber so shut up or I would do that thing you like with that outfit you like so much." Blake said with a sultry tone and ago threatening look.

"OK ok." Jaune said ago so he unwrapped his arm from around her waist. Before sneaking off.

"He is such a dork sometimes, but I can't help but love him." Blake said wistfully, which was shared by Yang.

"Yeah, don't forget he knows how to slay the dragon and make the kitty purr." Yang said with her face going red at her little pun.

This made the others go red as well, some fore the same reasons while another was a little angry about the pun.

"Goddammit Yang." Blake said under her breath.

The silence was broken when they watched a blond haired faunus run past them, while the police were chasing him.

as he ran past them he gave a flirty wink to Blake, who narrowed her eyes and her face going red with anger.

Which was mistaken for blush by the stowaway.

Jaune returned just as the monkey faunus disappeared around the corner.

"Oh Blake look what I got you~!" Jaune sang out as he pulled out a large 459 pound Bluefin Tuna, Jaune could have sworn Blake's eyes became more cat like, with narrowed slotted eyes and the dripping of drool.

In a burst of unseen speed, Blake had leapt up into Jaune's arms hugging him in a one shattering hug.

Everyone could Blake purring loudly as she nestled her face into his broad chest.

"See! I told you he make the kitty purr." Yang said triumphantly.

The others just shook their head, while Juane carried both Blake and the near 500 pounds fish.

"Jaune... I think street monkey tried to flirt with the kitty cat." Yang spoke lowly as she pointed where Jaune had passed the money faunus.

She could tell by the way his eyes became blood red, that he wasn't pleased.

"That so? I think a monkey needs to learn that an Ape is always better." Jaune said mostly to himself.

Blake gave Yang always sharp look when she told Jaune this, but she couldn't deny that Juane's possessive attitude was charming to her animal instincts, and God his aura made her soaking wet. It just sucked that tonight happened to be Yang's night with him.

Oh well she always has tomorrow to ride that big dicked ape.

While her mind was going to areas where the write won't... for now.

the Saiyan Prince was not as pleased. Since Saiyans were always tied to their primal instincts of Domination and Conquest. He sees this as a threat to himself and to his mates.

While everyone else was going back to the dorms, Jaune took off flying.

It taken him about an hour, but he found the monkey tailed bastard, a mockery of the Saiyan people. His people.

"I finally found you." Jaune said hovering above the monkey tailed teen.

"WHAAA!" The teen yelled out not expecting someone to be hovering above him.

But the words the left the young man's mouth left Jaune stunned.

"Prince Jaune!" The young man cried out in joy.

"Da'hell?" Was all the saiyan prince could say as he looked down at the young man.

"Finally! Another saiyan! I thought my family and I were the only ones on this rock." The young man said, as if he he was saved from a wee in dry desert.

"Who are you how do you know who I am?"

"Oh, I am Sun Wukung, the son of five star General Jun Wukung and Bejina Wukung nee D'arca." The young man side as he looked up to the Prince of his race.

"... Jun Wukung... the White Ape?" Jaune asked, he knew the man personally he was his instructor when he was a child.

"Yep! Pops, Ma, and I were stuck here for the last 4 years." Sun said as he explained why he and his parents were on Remnant.

"I been here since the destruction of Oozaru Prime." Jaune said with a short explanation. He didn't want to talk about the destruction of his home world.

"But it has been four years-"

"It has been over 9 years, Mr. Wukung. I watched as the planet had been blown to atoms. I watched as My mother, My father and My sister were turned to ash before my eyes, and a moment later the planet." Jaune said shocking him.

"But how?"

"If you and your family escaped or were off world the saiyan pods would have kept you all in cryo-sleep, the thing is Cryo-sleep is only ment for a few months of a year at most, any longer and it will cause brain damage and a laps of time judgment." Jaune said as he studied during his time in the chamber, both Remnant's and his own people's technology.

"Oh..." Sun said as he didn't know that, but one question was bugging him. "Um.. forgive me for asking, but who can you fly? Is that like your own semblance?"

Jaune wanted to give his fellow saiyan a sparky retort, and saying all Saiyans could fly... but remembered that it was this brat that was eyeing his woman.

"Something like that."

"Cool! Hey didn't the royal family have black or red hair?"

"I became a super saiyan." Jaune deadpanned, as he was already annoyed. 'Was this how annoying Kakarot was to Vegeta? Now I see why he wanted to kill him... he had to be dropped on his head as a kid.'

"Oh guess what! I totally seen this hot babe, she had this smoking hot bod, I swear she must one of those 'Faunus' creatures that those humans talk about. I wouldn't mind making her squeal." Sun said to himself as he looked away in thought of the "mystery black haired beauty'.

"Did she have slight longer shoulder length black hair, amber yellow eyes, and a dark purple bow on her head north would she?" Jaune said innocently, but if anyone else had seen him it was a signal to 'Get the fuck outta there!'.

"Yeah, and really nice looking ass to." Sun said mostly to himself unaware of the danger he was putting himself in.

"Her name is Blake Sue Belladonna-Arc." Jaune said off handedly.

"... Blake Arc? Funny she has... your... last name." Sun said as he turned and looked as Jaune as his hair began to spike in every direction. (Broly's SSJ hair)

"Yes she does, she is my mate. Meaning...?"

"Meaning she is off limits?"

"Yes and I am sure a fellow saiyan would understand that the stronger one doesn't need to show why he is considered the ruler of our race now does he?"

"Nope. You know I think it might have been some other girl." Sun said nervously as he noticed the golden electric aura surrounding his people's prince.

"And it wasn't any of the girls that you ran past, was it?"

"Nope, I think she had purple hair, and brown eyes." Sun said making up an impossible and unbelievable excuse as he could.

Jaune scanned Sun's power level and to be honest he was very disappointed.

 **Sun Wukung: PL-500**

"Really? Well I guess there is nothing to worry about." Jaune said as he shot off in the direction of Beacon, not before muttering in a condescending tone. "I look forward to see how the last of Saiyans had turned out."

After all he had a Dragon that needed to be taken tonight.

-later that night-

Weiss was tossing and turning in her sleep, unable to get any rest because of the noise coming from Jaune's private Dorm room. Ruby wasn't any better as she covered her head while letting out a groan of embarrassment.

But Weiss was getting quite an ear full as their blond teammate had "chosen" to spend the night in his room.

Their mysterious ninja cage was sleeping peacefully in blissfully ignorance, as she let out a few muffled moans of pleasure. Dreaming of a dream of... a mature and vivid passion.

"OH FUCK! THAT IT BABY BRAKE MY PUSSY! OH GOD HOW CAN YOU HAVE SUCH AN AMAZING BIG COCK!? OOOOOOH FUCK!" Came the pleasurable moans from next door, and what was worst was that it was on her side of the room.

Weiss was able to get a few moments of sleep but with the constant cries of pleasure and ecstasy, had caused some very explicit dreams form the Schnee Heiress.

-Weiss's dream-

she had been taken to bed with her laying on her back and a tall muscular man was on top of her. Giving her what her fingers could of only dream of giving her, and when the man came into focus, she was greeted by a dark haired Jaune, thrusting like a wild beast inside her only to have his hair go from Black to Golden as he released himself inside her as she gave into the wild passion.

She could feel firm harden muscles on his back tighten, as she suggested k her nails into his flesh. Her lips tasting his blood as she bit him, failing to muffle her screams of ecstasy as she wrapper her legs around his waist keeping him in places as his wild bucking never seems to end. her small Lilith form was over shadowed by his large physic.

Feeling his warm essence flooding her inner walls made her let out a beautiful and lewd moan as they both relaxed.

Looking up to him she could only admire the the teal blue eyes and golden hair that made him into a godly being.

"I love you, Jaune." Weiss breathed out in a tired but satisfied voice, her reply was a nickname she had once hated.

"And I, you. my little snow angel." Said the now dark haired Jaune as he captured her lips in a heated kiss.

-Waking up-

Waking up Weiss heared nothing, and it was close to 4 in the morning. She guessed Jaune must of tired Yang out or maybe it was Yang who did.

But either way it was a quiet night.

Getting up, Weiss left the door to go to the public bathroom. It was one of the draw back of using a dorm. No private bathrooms. Much to her cringing. But at least it was only RWBY and JNPR on this floor.

she hated the aftermath of such dreams.

She always had to get up and shower cleaning herself of her... heated aroma.

Opening the door, she didn't pay any mind to the fact the lights were on since Nora had the habit of leaving them on.

Nope, nothing was out of place.

That was until she got to the showers.

Because before her was a tall dark haired man, and if she didn't see the tail she would have scree laced in terror, but her mind stopped as the Shadow of the tip of the Ape God's scepter was seem.

twelve glorious inches of thick veiny cock hung limp infront of Weiss as Jaune turned around letting the warm water rush over his back.

Weiss could NOT believe such a thing existed. It was thick as her wrist and long as her arm.

'Oh god... if he ever put that in me I would die... or become useless to any other man.' Weiss thought to herself unconsciously sliding her hand down to between her legs.

Unaware of her own actions, Weiss watched as Jaune continued to clean himself off, she even watched as he slowly and thoroughly cleaned his dick.

She blushed further and quickened her fingers pace as she watched that limp dick turn into a pussy crushing cock.

Just as she was about to end her little voyeur, the door to the shower opened up, letting the Silverette get an eye full of the muscular god made flesh.

She felt so embarrassed, so shamefully pitiful at what Jaune had seen. she felt like she was going to cry, since she couldn't scream, as it would her fault or walking in on him naked and she was the one touching herself to his glorious body.

Just before she could cry, she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around her small fragile form.

"Ssh, don't cry Weiss. Nothings going to happen, you did nothing wrong." Jaune cooed out kindly as he stroked her long silver hair, and action only her mother did when she had nightmares as a child.

She didn't even realize that Jaune put up an Aura field around them, drying him off and warming her gently at the same time.

As her sobbing came to a slow stop, Weiss soon realized she was now standing on the tips of her toes, it wasn't difficult. But something seemed to lifted her. It was Jaune as his arms hadn't moved since he wrapped her in a hug.

-pulse-

A warm forbidden shiver coursed through her, the focal point was coming from her lower region. Slowly she looked down and noticed the object of her affection from a few minutes ago had reared it's angry red head once more.

She was shocked that something that had nothing solid inside of it could lift her up so easily.

"Jaune?" Weiss said earning his attention. "Um... you are kind of.. touching me."

"Of course I'm touching you. I'm hugging you." Jaune said clueless to what she actually ment.

"I mean.. _Touching_ me." She said as she glanced downward.

Jaune following her eyes saw he was sporting a flesh bat that was ready to swing and hit.

"Oh god I am so sorry Weiss, I didn't mean to offend you." Jaune said as he lifted her up off his harden cock, but this only proved to be forth coming, as he lifted her, Weiss was able to feel his full length run along her neither lips.

Letting a soft moan, Weiss tried to hide her pleasure but the dumb (handsome) monkey poked her the entrance to her core with the tip of his shaft.

This proved to be too much for her as she let out one of the most lewd and Whore like sounds ever.

Jaune stopped completely, shocked by the sound Weiss had made, not only was he shocked by he was also incredibly turned on. He wanted to hear her make that noise again.

It was something about the way she sounded that make his Oozaru side want to come out and claim her right now.

"Are you OK Weiss?" Jaune asked tried to control his inner beast.

"Jaune, do.. do you still like me?" She asked quietly not wanting to meet his eyes if he rejected her as she had him.

"More than you know Snow angel." Jaune said as he put her down on her feet and move a bit of her hair to the side that covered her face. "I always liked you, maybe even love you. But I don't know, when Ruby yelled out a Crush on me, I could think straight for a week inside the chamber, but I put it off as a joke since you always turned me down when I asked you out."

"I did that thinking you were after my family's wealth." She said looking down after meeting his eyes, before muttering. "Like every other guy out there."

"Weiss, I don't care about money. I didn't care about your Heiress status, I didn't know who you were until after, but I will say this you looked like angel since the first day we met." Jaune said as he slowly inched close to her, lifting her chin to look into her eyes. "My little snow angel."

Weiss was about to say not to call her that, but her words were stopped when Jaune captured her lips in a kiss. Relaxing into the passionate kiss, Weiss wrapped her arms around his neck.

Breaking for air, Weiss looked up at Jaune with half lidded eyes.

"That is enough for now." Jaune said as he slipped past her, m he was tired. Yes, he wanted to take her but he had been through quite the night with Yang before hand, and he was sore. "Maybe tomorrow, we can see if you're an angel or just a Lil devil in disguise."

Weiss could feel her face heat up when he said that, and now she really wanted that shower.

"Perhaps." Was all she said also she quickly made her way to the shower room.

-next day-

Everyone was enjoying breakfast, Jaune tried to at least, since Yang had her hand resting in his pocket stroking his shaft, as she had a minx like smile on her face.

Blake didn't bother as she knew what Yang was doing.

Weiss on the other hand was blushing since she could almost picture Yang's slender hand slowly moving up and down that long fleshy pole.

"Yang eat your breakfast." Jaune said trying to stop Yang from her actions.

"OK. I'm hungry for a nice big sausage with a thick cheesy center." She said as she ducked under the table.

With a slight audible zip, Jaune's eyes went wide along with everyone else's, who were sitting at the table.

"Oh dear sweet god." Jaune said as he slammed his head on the table. While quiet slumps could be heard from underneaththe table.

Weiss peeked under the table to see what everyone knew, she saw the boxom blond sucking away on the Man-Meat. She could tell Yang was taking the whole length down her throat with ease.

"Yang... stop. I can hold it." Jaune whispered, if anything this pushed the blond to suck even harder than before. Weiss watched in awe as Jaune forcibly pushed his full length down Yang's throat and shuttered for a moment or two, while the sounds of thick gulping could be heard from Yang.

When Yang returned to her seat, everyone had blush on their cheeks.

Even the innocent Ruby was not spared as she had a good view as she sat beside her sister.

Yang sat there with an innocent look that was all to fake, while she cleans some of his cum off her face.

Blake just rolled her eyes at her partner's dirty habit.

The only ones who were not effected was Ren and Nora.

Pyrrha had an aura of envy about her, she should be the one that was pleasing Jaune. She just didn't get why Jaune didn't return her affection.

Was she not pretty enough? No she was voted the pretties huntress-in-training by Hunters Weekly.

Was she not skilled enough? Impossible she was the three time world champion in the Mistral's Tournament.

Was that Blake and Yang did things she couldn't or at least wouldn't do? That could be it, She didn't like to share.

But Jaune always treated her with respect and he had this strange look on his face when he looked at her. She didn't know why but he had a look of melancholy, Like she reminded him of someone.

"Yang! why did you do that!? It's disgustin!" Ruby shouted further embarrassing Jaune but her shout.

"Well... you guys deal with this I'm going to go." Jaune said leaving quickly as possible. (I.E. flying out the window.)

-later-

Jaune found himself a quiet little club to relax in, he made sure to suppress his power, so Blake or Yang couldnt find him with their scouters. The soft thu'ums of the beat soothed his aggregated mind.

But that when he saw her.

Long dark grey hair that some would say it was black if not for the grey tips. Burning amber eyes much like Blake's but without the cat like quality they had. And a long red dress, with gold sewn in. The clinking of glass or perhaps crystal heels she wore as she made her way to the bar.

Everything about her said 'I will kill you so don't fuck with me.'

But to Jaune it was an invitation to talk with her.

As he made his way to her he walked past a green hairdryer girl with red eyes, and a kid who need something else other than silver in his wardrobe. While ignoring the looks the had.

"Excuse me, I was wondering why would a woman like you choose a bar like this?" Jaune said smoothly, making kind and subtle gestures toward her and than to the bar's decor that could be seen even if the lights were mostly off.

"Charming, but I am not interested." She said brushing him off, turning her attention to the bartender.

"Funny, I didn't said anything bout wanting you, just wanted to say some words while I take the green haired girl out for a good time. After all the limp dick over there was eyeing your ass anyway." Jaune said pointing the the silver haired teen. "Guess he wanted what he can't touch, oh well."

Jaune said getting up before slapping her ass, knowing it would pissed her off.

"You must have a death wish." She growled out, but to Jaune it was exhilarating hearing her speak.

"You and me on the dance floor?" Jaune said with a mocking bow. Before jumping off the edge of the steps landing in the center of dance floor.

Seeing the woman nod to the two others made Jaune sighed a bit, real really wanted to have fun with her, not the hired help.

"Green and silver... while she is cute, you... not so much." The sound of bored was evident in Jaune's tone as he spoke. "But if I must."

The guy came In with a series of kicks, and other kick based attacks.

"Really? the Twenty-Seven Kicks of the Horse?" Jaune said slightly amused shocking the kid.

"How did-" was all said before Jaune set him flying into a wall with his own kick.

"How? I fought some guy, used the same style." Jaune said before he gained a questionable look. "Now what was his name again? Kiss-ass Noir? No, Narks on us Blue? No, oh now I remember Markus Black. Funny guy really, some punk hired him to kill me and I sent his ass home with a missing arm."

This put everyone on edge now, before Jaune looked over to him with. Wide smile on his face.

"Last I heard of him was his punk ass kid offed him, I guess you're Mercury? How is the legs by the way? did you tune them up?"Jaune said as he inspect nails for dirt, before looking with a shocked look. "Wait that was a secret? Well it was a pissed poor secret any way, your legs still rely on pistons, and when you jump there is a lot of suppressed gas being released. So it wasn't that hard to guess."

Mercury was shocked someone could observe and deduce what his style of fight was and could tell he used prosthetics, so easily.

"Miss, I would highly recommend not doing what you are planning, I would feel ever Soo awful if I were to harm such a pretty girl like yourself." Jaune said before looking at a seemingly open area before it fazed a bit as a shocked girl with green hair appeared. "Points for effort kid. No go and stand by your boyfriend."

Grumbling about Mercury not being her boyfriend, and a bit of a humorous chuckle for Mercury.

"See Em, a lot of people ship us, why can you just admit you like me?" Mercury said teasingly.

"I swear to God, Merc. If you shut up I will-"

"Quite the both of you. The grown ups are talking." Jaune said as he flared his KI.

Turning his attention to the woman, Jaune bowed this time with some curtsy.

"Prince Jaune Philíp Arc of the Saiyans of Oozaru Prime, may I have the name of this beautiful creature before me?" Jaune said offering a hand to the woman in red.

"Fall, Cinder Fall." Cinder said letting her eyes glow a blazing orange.

Jaune stood mesmerized by both her name and beauty, even letting his aura glare up as he took her hand in his and offered a kiss to the back of her hand.

"Cinder a name so beautiful it ignites the flames of passion in the breasts of both man and beast." Jaune stated as he lead her to the Dance floor, just as the automatic sound system began to play El Sambrero Blanco. (Mask of Zorro; dance song)

"May I be honoured with this dance?" Jaune said, with a charming wit as he spoke.

Humouring him Cinder gave a slight nod, as she and Jaune began to dance in time with the music.

Emerald and her fellow compatriot watched as their employer dance to the exotic beat, like they had been dance to this song their whole lives.

"He is not bad on his feet." Mercury said off handedly, as he stood there with his arms crossed leading against the bar.

"More than I can say for you." Emerald said rolling her eyes but had a bit of jealous envy hidden in her Ruby colored eyes.

"You must be green with envy Emerald." Was the taunt from her fellow employee. "Oh, and that leg pun was in poor taste."

"And the green with envy wasn't?"

"Touches." Mercury said with a smirk on his face as they watched as Jaune and Cinder speed up their pace to the beat of the music.

As the music begwn to reach its climax, Jaune pulled Cinder's well developed body closed to his, his one hand resting comfortably on her near her waist while the other held her hand firmly but also lossly as not to harm her slender fingers.

Cinder as a bit of blush on her face both form the work out she was getting from the Dance and also the feeling of his chiseled body pressing up against her own. Her could feel the muscular sculpted slabs of granite that made up his body beneath his shirt. She couldn't believe how muscular he was, since it was impossible for anyone in their age bracket to be so defined with their muscles.

As the music came to an end, Jaune held one Cinder's legs from beneath the knee close to his waist, while the other was resting along her back, bracing her form against him. But with Cinder had bother her arms wrapped around his neck.

Both could tear their entranced gaze from the other, as black looked on into the pools of blazing amber.

Cinder could feel his breath burn and tickle her lips as she looked into his bottomless depths of noir, she felt like helpless prey under his predatory gaze, _**AND**_ she loved every single second of it. She could feel the racing of her heart as felt the pounding thu'um of his own beating against his breast, feeling both their hearts beat as one, both synchronizing to the other.

His large hand held her gently, like she was made of glass. His gentle feathery touch grazed her skin seemed unthinkable by both his size and intimidating posture. Truly they were like the old folks tales of Beauty and the Beast.

"I much enjoyed our dance, Miss Fall. But I do believe we been standing here long enough don't you think?" Jaune asked with a coy smile on his face as Cinder backed away a stepped, failing to hid the blush that adorn her cheeks.

"It was a wonderful dance, your majesty." Cinder said mocking his title of lordship, though Jaune brushed off with a laugh.

"Called me Jaune, Miss Fall. I am not that old to be going by my birth writ so soon." Jaune joked, ignoring the glares he got from her associates.

"Than you may call me Cinder." She said as she walked up and stroked his cheek.

Covering the outstretched hand with his own, Jaune moved his head in a way to kiss the heel of her palm.

"Cinder Fall, the Cinder the ignites the cold embers of passion within my beating heart." Jaune said as he lead her out of the small night club, with both of her complaints with her. Once they all outside, Jaune took Cinder's left hand within his own and face her a courtesy kiss on the back of her slender knuckles. "Parting such sweet sorrow milady, I do hope we can meet again, although with less company that we had tonight."

Giggling! Emerald and Mercury were flabbergasted at what they both just saw and heard. _**CINDER FUCKEN FALL**_ _GIGGLED_ LIKE A **SCHOOLGIRL**! And it was a fake laugh either it was genuine giggle.

Mercury's first instinct was to look up to see if the sky was going to rain fire, while Emerald looked over the railing of docks to see if the water had turned to blood.

For all intents and purposes the world was _NOT_ coming to an early end. Oum have mercy on their souls if it did.

Once Cinder's Giggling came to a rest, and eased the frightened hearts of her company. She couldn't help but Humm in satisfaction which came out sounding like a husky purr from her.

"I do hopes so, Sir Arc, I truly do hope so." She said eyeing him up for the first time, she can't say she was disappointed with his overall looks and presence.

"Until next time, my fair lady." Jaune said before shooting off into the sky and rocketing back to Beacon's dorms.

"Are you Fucking kidding me, he can fly too?!" Mercury shouted in disbelief as he watched the whitish blue comet fly away.

Emerald had nothing to say as her partner basically said what was on her mind, she just her jaw hang for a while in shock for a while.

"Hmmmm, I do hope we meet again, Jaune. I really do." Cinder said quietly to herself as she wondered to herself what it was like to fly.

 _ **To Be Continued**_ **-**

 **Next time...**

 **Fires burn in the heart of youth,**

 **Evil plots behind every corner.**

 **Will an icy heart be warmed by the flames of the beast Or will she turn from the beast by ideals of the father?**

 **Will the false maiden know love and happiness, or will she caste her heart aside to further her master's goals. Even at the cost of her humanity?**

 **The answer just may shock you.**


End file.
